Love is Blind
by shdgshipper
Summary: Has Snape found a soulmate?? (I sooo own December, you can't have her)


Summary: Snape has finally found someone to love, but do they love him in return?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except my new charactor who Snape loves. I don't want to give away who it is, K? Though, I would luuuuuv to own Ron Weasley, or the guy who plays him in the movie, Rupert. He's a fine hunka man.  
  
A/N: My favorite Harry Potter book is the third one, because Sirius Black inspired me to write Clear Black-Waters. I don't know if I'll have it ready to be posted before this one, but it's a good story so far. This story is dedicated to my mum, who's also in love with Snape. I think it's mostly cuz of Alan Rickman, though.  
  
  
:::Love is Blind:::  
  
Severus Snape sat at the end of the table, as usual and put grades on papers. He had been in a rotten mood, so he had assigned a two-page essay on the effects of the Polyjuice Potion. This should be simple for Potter, Granger and Weasley, he thought, Since they stole some ingredients for it second year. Severus looked down the table at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, December Adams. Her blond hair was almost brown and you could never say what color her eyes were. They were always changing color. Yesterday morning they were brown and at dinner they had turned to almost a purple. That was what Severus liked about her, she was very unpredictable. Some days she was very warm and the next she would get so angry about some small thing she could chop your arm off. She looked over at him and he quickly put his attention toward the reports that sat in front of him. He knew that today was one of her worse days and he shan't be caught staring or he might loose an arm.  
The students had all left and the rest of the teachers chatted about something. Severus wasn't interested in this conversation. He was still busy with the reports when December sat down in the chair next to him. Her mood had obviously changed (along with her eye color).   
"Were you planning on attending?" she asked Severus.   
"Attending what," he asked. He hadn't been listening to the conversation, let alone getting involved in it.  
"The Christmas Ball, of course," she tossed her hair back. Severus groaned a bit. He hated going to the stupid balls.  
"Of course," he said, "I really don't want to, but it's required,"  
"Oh," she smiled mischeiviously, "You don't have a date do you? Well, I don't either and I don't know if I'll ever find one,"  
"Well, I hope you do, but I must get to bed," Severus said, not regrettably, and headed down to his dungeons to get some rest.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
December Adams sat and watched Severus walk out of the Great Hall. She had hinted as much as possible, but he didn't seem to get the invitation.   
"Oh, dear," said Minerva, "Men just don't get hints like that,"  
"I wish he'd just figure it out somehow," December sighed. She too got up and headed to her tower to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Severus lay in his bed for almost an hour, thinking. What had she been trying to say? Why would she ask him to the ball? Should he go with her? These questions haunted him until he let them haunt no more. He decided that he would ask her what she'd been hinting at tomorrow and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
December waited at the doorway to Severus' dungeon. When he came out she stopped him from going on. She stared into his eyes for a moment (hers were honey colored today).  
"What do you need, December?" he asked. She just looked at him.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
December was beginning to scare Severus. She just looked at him and had her hand on his shoulder.  
"Spit it out, I'll be late for breakfast," he said impatiently, "I'll sit next to you in case you remember. Come on, De-," she stopped him by doing the unthinkable. She pulled his face toward him and kissed him.  
"Does that answer your question?" she asked calmly. Severus nodded absent-mindedly. She kissed him again and they went on to breakfast, together.  
  
  
  
Sorry so short, but I don't have much time on my hands like I used to. Xmas is one busy time! 


End file.
